Sif Meets the Avengers
by I-Love-Harry-Styles118
Summary: Thor's wife is a little upset. The ORIGINAL Sif. Updated! Chapter 6 added.
1. The Pretty, and Incredibly Insane, Sif

Thor and Sif

…

Thor sat in S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, quietly thinking to himself.

"Thor, what are you doing?" Tony Stark asked. He had been throwing paperclips at the blonde legend for at least twenty minutes now.

"Why does it suddenly concern you?" Thor asked, "And quit throwing those odd little…things at me. It is very irritating."

"You mean paperclips? You don't know what those are?" Tony asked.

"Tony, it would be a very smart decision for you to stop throwing paperclips at Thor."

"Why should I, **Steve**?"

"Because if you don't; you might end up a pile of bones on the floor in a matter of minutes." Steve suggested.

"Really?"

"You might want to listen to Captain there. He's got a point." Natasha said, pushing some of her red hair away.

"I just wanted to know what he was doing!" Tony said in defense.

"Well, it seems like he's using his brain." Clint said.

"Shut up, Clint." Tony childishly said.

"Is there anything we can do besides argue?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Yeah. NOT argue." Steve said, looking at Tony.

"What?" Steve asked.

"That is nearly impossible-" Thor started but was cut of by a loud bang and vibration.

"What the hell was that?" Tony yelled.

"I don't know, but it didn't sound safe!" Natasha loudly responded.

The Avengers went out to the middle of town and were shocked at what they saw.

A female warrior stood atop a giant skyscraper. She had long, golden hair, lengthy legs, and a voluptuous figure. She looked very angry.

"Who the hell is that?" Steve asked, his shield in hand.

"And is she married?" Tony asked, "That's the crucial information!"

"Tony!" Natasha yelled, "Your girlfriend?" she reminded.

"Who, Pepper? Eh, she won't mind. Is she married or what because that's the sexiest woman I have ever seen."

"Her name is Sif and she is my wife." Thor informed, glaring at the Iron Man.

"Oh…" Tony said, sweating under his suit, "Yeah…she's very married."

"What does she want here? Her anger issues are destroying the city!" Steve yelled.

"How dare you speak about my wife that way?"

"THOR!" Sif screamed jumping down from the skyscraper.

"So I take it she's a goddess?" Tony asked.

"What can she do?" Natasha asked.

The ground cracked and vibrated as Sif landed, sending a huge shockwave, destroying many things in its range. The Avengers shielded themselves and stood their ground, trying hard not to be blown away like every other human.

"I think that has just answered both of your questions." Thor said.

Sif bolted towards Thor at intense speed, tossing cars and buses away in her pursuit.

"Sif, why are you here?" Thor asked as the Amazon-like goddess stood face to face with him.

"Do not play games with me! You know I am in no gaming mood for any this! You know EXACTLY why I am here!"

Thor cringed at the woman's yelling and spoke back, "Why have you come all the way from Asgard for me?"

"Why do you waste your time with these…_mortals_? Do you think I do not need you? That I do not LOVE you? I am very, VERY upset!"

"Like that wasn't clear already! You've destroyed EVERYTHING!" Tony yelled.

"Tony, challenging Sif is a fool's choice!" Thor warned.

"What did you say to me, mortal?" Sif asked, her metal boots clicking fiercely against the ground as she approached Iron Man.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Tony bravely said.

Sif grabbed his metal neck and carelessly tossed him into a building with little force.

Tony's body print was on the building as he fell to the floor.

"Are you afraid now, Tin Can?" Sif asked.

"Sif, that was unnecessary!" Thor scolded.

"This whole THING is unnecessary!" Sif yelled, "I just want you HOME!"

"Look, lady," Clint said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Thor has other business and he can't be home all the time-"

Sif grabbed Clint's wrist before Thor could warn him about touching her. She thrashed him across the floor for some time and tossed him into a building, where he joined Tony.

"Ouch…" He squeaked.

"Sif! Stop this at once!" Thor yelled to his wife, she turned her head fiercely, making her blonde curls bounce and shake.

"My love, why do you run from me?" Sif asked, stepping forward with a speedy pace.

"I would." Natasha whispered.

Sif turned to glare at her but before she could hurt her, Thor turned the goddess back his way.

"I am not running from you, my darling. It is just the fact that these Earth beings need my assistance in order to stay alive. That is why I am part of this team."

"But Thor, I need you, too!"

"Sif, you are a powerful goddess! These are mere Earthlings! You can hold your own ground and they cannot all of the time."

Sif turned her head toward all the destruction she had caused out of anger. "That may be so…but Thor…I have certain… _needs_…"

Tony nearly burst out into laughter when he realized what she meant. "Thor, have you been neglecting poor Sif here?"

"I do not understand." Thor said, confused.

"Thor…oh Thor…" Natasha said slapping her forehead.

"I have not been neglecting her at all!" Thor yelled, defending himself.

"Thor…when was the last time you and Sif…made love?" Tony asked.

"Why is that your concern-" Thor suddenly realized what Sif and the others were hinting at, "Wait…that is what you meant by neglect? You are upset because I have not been having sex with you as often?"

Sif nodded, and unwelcome blush spreading across her face.

The other Avengers were holding back laughter, except Tony, who just let it all out.

"Poor Sif!" Tony yelled through his laughter, "Poor, poor, beautiful Sif!"

"Tony!" Natasha yelled, kicking his metal ribs.

"Hey! I felt that!" Tony yelled.

"Good. If Sif had done it, there'd be a dent."

"So that's why you're so mad? You're horny?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I don't think you should be worried about that." Clint said.

"That is not the only reason! I want to spend time with you, my husband! Loki has been-"

"Loki! Why is he bothering you?" Thor asked.

"He's…persistent. I will just say it that way." Sif said, scowling at the thought of Loki.

"When will he understand?" Thor thought out loud.

"When will Loki understand what?" Tony asked.

"Loki has been pursuing Sif for as long as I can remember. We would compete to see which one she loved all of the time. Then, Sif confirmed that she loved me, and that Loki's love is unrequited. Even after Sif and I got married, Loki still tries to impress her and try to make her love him."

"Oh, so it's a love triangle?" Tony asked.

"Tony, why are you so concerned about this?" Natasha asked.

"Shut up, I want to hear what Thor has to say!"

"Yes. It always has been. I don not get why he always tries to steal her away from me."

"Affirmative. I have defeated him many times; and he fears me, there is no doubt about that. But still…he tries to turn my affections his way."

"Well; you are amazingly sexy, so I understand where he's coming from." Tony said.

Thor glared at him.

"What? You've got a hot wife! Can we trade?" Tony asked.

"Tony!" Natasha yelled, "Pepper?"

"She gets a good end of the deal here; I've just got the better one!"

"Tony!"

"What he's tall, blonde, muscular, handsome…he's a god for goodness sake!"

"Not that! Pepper loves you! Sif clearly loves Thor!"

"Alright fine…can we share?" Tony asked.

"No we cannot share! Sif and I are connected in a faithful marriage!"

"Well, at least I won't neglect her." Tony muttered.

"What was that, Stark?" Thor asked, approaching him.

"I think you heard me."

"That was an incorrect choice of words." Thor said, raising him by the neck, "Now, do not worry about my marriage, and keep your head in your own business."

"Or what?"

"Or I will turn you into a sword, Iron Man." He dropped Tony on the ground.

Thor grabbed Sif's hand and they went back to the HQ.

"Told ya." Steve said.

"Shut up."


	2. Learning Things

"This conversation is FAR from being over, Thor." Sif warned as she was practically dragged into the HQ.

"What."

"What?"

"WHAT!"

"WHAT?"

"Sif!"

"Thor!"

"Oh, sorry about that…"

Sif angrily sighed.

"Look Dearest, you clearly seem not to be understanding the situation here."

"You have explained it quite well, and yes I do see what you are saying. But still, those…_needs_…that I have cannot be satisfied with you gone all the time! And where the hell are you taking me?"

Thor sighed. He pushed some of his blonde hair away from his face by tucking it behind his ear. "Well…that I am not sure about yet…and we have arrived where we were headed anyway."

"Well when will you be sure?" Sif asked as Thor pulled out a chair at the table for her to sit down.

"I could not even tell you yet…"

The rest of the Avengers arrived in the room.

The men were scared half to death when they saw Sif.

"I just get lonely when you are not there…" Sif trailed off when she noticed the other men, and woman, standing behind her.

"I know it must be hard…" He comforted, trying to ignore the others as he put his hand overtop of hers, "there are many of times when I miss you, when I feel like I need you there."

Sif smiled a bit. "I just realized something…"

"What?"

"This." She walked over to where he was sitting, across from her, and pulled him up out of his chair. She hugged him tightly, pressing her head against his chest. "I love you…" she said, kissing him for about three seconds until Tony broke up the moment.

"Get a room, you two." Tony mocked.

Natasha was going to scold him, but Steve stopped her.

"Save your breath, Natasha. Tony might just be dead by the end of the day." Steve informed.

"He just acts so sickening sometimes. No matter whom he's talking to."

"Yep. He's currently addressing a sexy goddess with anger issues and her powerful god husband."

"I don't think she has anger _issues_…"

Sif jumped unto tony before Thor could stop her. She started beating him harshly; leaving bruises and cuts (from her nails) on his face and dents all over his armor.

"She's just a powerful woman." Natasha finished.

"She destroyed a city in her fit of anger and is now denting Tony's face in quite _literally_, not to say he doesn't deserve it in the least."

"I thought a lot of guys would think that's hot."

"I do." Clint admitted.

"It's a little insane, but it does showcase she's a capable warrior. I'll give her that." Dr. Banner said.

"What about me? I do all those things!" Natasha complained.

"Yeah, but she's prettier and fiercer than you are." Steve mentioned.

"Plus, she's got bigger tits." Clint said.

As Sif finished wiping the floor with Tony, she tossed her hair and left the room.

Thor followed right behind her.

"Wow Tony. You just got your ass beat." Steve said.

"Dammit, do you think I'm immune to knowing that?"

"You usually are." Steve said, shrugging.

"Ow…I think I'm imprinted on the floor…Fury is going to KILL me…"

"Unless Sif does it first."

"Steve, do us all a big ass favor and SHUT UP!"

…

Sif quickly paced down the hallway, passing everyone and not caring what their reactions to her beauty were.

"Sif!"

Sif didn't hear Thor. She was too busy muttering something about "No respect…" and "I'm a goddess for Odin's sake…"

"Sif!"

She turned on her heel and crossed her arms, her hips poking out to the side in a pouty manner. "What?"

"Dearest, you are making quite the scene."

"I have no clue what you even speak of."

"Did you even see what you have done to Tony?"

"He deserved it."

"Okay, maybe he did…but he did NOT deserve _that_ much."

"What's going on here?" Nick Fury asked, walking up to the couple who stood on the balcony, overlooking all the scientists and agents doing there work.

The other Avengers dragged Tony up behind them, Steve had placed Tony's arm on his shoulder and dragged him along.

Sif looked at Thor, and then turned her head away.

"You must be Sif right? I've heard quite the tale about you today." Fury said, putting his arms behind his back.

"And you must be Nick Fury…I have heard a bit about you, too."

"How?"

The Avengers looked away from Fury, whistling or pretending they weren't there.

"Nevermind. I think I've got a lucky guess…But how'd you even know it was me?"

She pointed to his eye-patch. "Lucky guess." She sarcastically remarked.

"Well Sif, I've noticed what you've done to the city…and Stark here…and maybe I can ask you why you even did this?"

"I am VERY upset, Mr. Fury, and when I am upset, I have a tendency to…destroy things…"

"I see…very well then."

"What! That's it? She destroyed EVERYTHING! Including me! And all you're going to do is," tony paused to mock fury, "I see…very well then…? I don't care how sexy she is; this is madness!"

"Maybe your best bet is to shut your mouth!" Thor yelled, "Why can you not just deal with it? We all get hurt!"

"Yeah, but not ALL OF US are fucking GODS or GODDESSES!" Tony yelled, "Now Sif, I'm willing to forgive you and let this all go if you just kiss me."

"How about I just spit on you?" Sif asked sarcastically.

"That'll do." Tony agreed.

"Tony! I'm sure she wasn't serious!" Steve yelled.

"I'm positive you know I don't give two shits."

"Filth…"Sif muttered, tossing her blonde hair away from her face.

"Sif, why don't you just take some time to cool off?" Natasha suggested.

Sif turned and left, her red cape blowing in the breeze that trailed behind her.

…

"Siffie?" Natasha addressed, opening the door to the room Sif occupied momentarily.

"How do you know about that name?" Sif asked, turning the chair away from the table she sat at.

"Thor was sharing some stories about the two of you when you were children."

"Oh."

"You calm?"

"Yes…I have taken time to think about this and… I guess I will just have to accept the fact that the Midgardians need him too…"

"You could fight with us if you'd like."

"Really? No…I cannot do that…that would be uncomfortable…for Thor…"

"He was just telling us about how much he misses you! And how much he wishes you could fight by our side!"

Sif smiled. "I guess I could stay for a short while…just until the time for me to leave is right."

Loki smiled from the shadows.


	3. The Issue with Loki

Sif Meets the Avengers

Chapter 3

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**A/N: Okay, haven't updated this story in FOREVER, and I know you guys wanted me to, so, here it is! And the best part: this chapter has LOKI in it!**

**Warnings: Language and Violence.**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Natasha left.

Sif gazed out the window, wondering when Thor would be returning.

Loki grinned. Now that Natasha's out of the way, he could do what he came here to do. He slowly tiptoed his way to the window, but didn't put himself in plain sight. He backed himself against the side of the building.

Sif sighed. She hated waiting. Maybe she should just go to bed...she turned away from the window and began the short number of steps it would take to reach the bed that was there.

"Siffie! It's been _far too long_." She heard the familiar voice say.

She turned, seeing _him_ there.

He had his usual posture about him, leaning comfortably against the window frame.

"Loki!" She said, backing up a few steps, "What are you doing here?! you're supposed to be in Asgard, receiving your punishment!"

"When I heard you'd be here," He grinned smugly, "I had to come see you."

"You could have seen me when I was home, if that really is your desire."

"Okay, you caught me. I came here to make sure of something."

"Which would be?"

"You and Thor are as distant as possible, relationship-wise."

"You snake! How dare you try to keep me from my own husband!?"

"Because _I_ should be your husband!"

She stared at him, silence following his comment.

He got closer to her. "You. You were everything to me. Everything I ever wanted, dreamed of...and now you're belonging to someone else. My stupid brother who doesn't even deserve you."

"Loki...It's not right of you to try to keep us apart. And you know this. We love each other, so let it be. And if you truly loved me, you'd want me to be happy. My happiness is with Thor, not you."

Loki shook his head and got even closer. "It's not that simple. I love you far too much to allow you to be with someone else, Sif."

She stepped back, keeping her distance. She found herself backed against a wall.

He broke the barrier of personal space, placing his arm on the wall as a way to box her in. He leaned down, their lips almost touching. "I love you far too much."

She closed her eyes, not knowing what she was doing. She could feel his lips brush against hers, and then her eyes snapped open. "No!" She grabbed his shoulders firmly, spun in a circle and sent him flying toward the end of the room, breaking the wall. "Stay away from me! Just go back to Asgard! This is only your warning!"

Loki coughed a little, rising to his feet. He stumbled a little, but eventually made it up. "Oh no, dear. I told you before..." He levitated, then slowly began to dematerialize into darkness, "I love you far too much."

When he was gone, she shivered a little. She'd have to keep looking over her shoulder. She sank to her knees, the cold wind chilling her bare arms and legs. She was only in a nightgown. What if Loki had been more aggressive? She was so unprepared. The huge hole she sat affront of reminded her of a huge portal of darkness...

"What happened, My Dearest?" Thor asked as he stood behind his traumatized wife.

He startled her, she shook. She hadn't heard him enter. She looked over her shoulder swiftly, then calmed once she realized it was her own husband. She was safe. "It was Loki. Loki came here..."

Thor had never been as anger as he was as soon as she had said Loki.

...

Tony's voice filled the HQ. "...I just don't get it! I mean, why do women control sex? Isn't it kind of the guy running things?"

"Dammit Tony, you ask the dumbest questions." Steve said, frowning.

Natasha sighed. "You don't have to say that twice."

"Come on, guys. Don't you see it?" Tony asked.

"No." Dr. Banner said, rolling his eyes.

"If I say yes, will you shut up sooner?" Steve asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Tony? Shutting up? That'd be a miracle." Clint said, cleaning off his arrows.

Thor walked in with Sif. They were silent, awkwardly.

Tony looked at them. "Problem?"

"Loki has returned." Thor answered, pulling out a chair for Sif.

"What?" the room was shocked.

"How the hell did that toothpick make his way back from Asgard, or wherever you people live?" Tony had to ask.

"He's a god, Stark." Sif answered. "What doesn't make since is how he broke free of Odin's protection..."

"His guards were probably slacking." Tony answered, wadding up paper and throwing it at Steve.

"I swear on Odin's beard if that's true..." Sif slammed her fist down on the table. "I will do _unspeakable _treachery upon them..."

The table was staring at her.

"What?" She asked, looking at all of them.

"Nothing..." Clint answered.

"Are you like...the Goddess of Amazing Sexiness?"

"Try the Goddess of the Earth, you sex driven cow."

Natasha laughed. "Sex driven cow. Nice."

Dr. Banner interrupted. "May I remind you that someone needs to tell Fury."

"I will do it." Sif said, standing. "If any of you move from this location, I will hurt you."

"Hmm...that just drives me to move."

"Be quiet, Tony." Steve said, rolling his eyes.

Sif went down the halls, going to where she and Fury had their first conversation. Surely enough, he was there.

"Sif? What can I help you with-"

"Loki has returned and **you** need a plan." She cut right to the chase.

Fury stood there, his mind processing what the goddess had just said. "Do you know how that happened? Thor assured us that Loki would not be coming back."

"He broke free somehow. I do not know exactly how, but that is trivial information, Fury. You need to get these _Avengers_ of yours out on that marauder immediately. Loki does not take long to form a plan. I am almost positive he has one already." she turned to leave, her cape flowing freely with the motion.

"Sif, I'm almost sure that they don't want to take Loki a second time alone." He said, crossing his arms. "Would you like to be an Avenger.

She stopped, dead in her tracks. She looked over her shoulder. "What did you just ask me?'

"I think you know what I just asked you."

She turned fully, to face him. "Do I want to be an Avenger?" She thought.

"I know your husband favors the idea. He proposed it to me earlier."

She turned yet again, and starting walking away. "Sure. Sif the Avenger. Why not?"


	4. A True Love Story

Sif Meets the Avengers

Chapter 4

.*.*.*.*.

The night washed over New York City, blackening the sky and the many lights making it beautifully colorful.

Sif stayed inside, reading what was referred to as "Great English Literature" a great deal.

"Sif?" Natasha asked upon cracking the door ajar. "Hey."

"Hello." Sif greeted, turning the page of the book titled "Hamlet".

"Y'know, the boys went out. They might not be coming back for a while."

"They did not allow you to accompany them?"

"No. They said it's 'Guy's Night Out', strictly for guys only."

"Oh..."

"So, I was thinking, since you're an Avenger now, and since you're a girl...maybe we could have a Girl's Night Out."

Sif placed the book in her lap and stared at Natasha. "You mean...for us to...go out?"

"Yeah! And see the town!"

Sif looked a little puzzled. "But I know nothing about this town."

"NYC's got a lot to offer to a girl like you, Sif."

Sif placed the book on a table and rose from her chair. "Fine then."

"First thing's first. You need to change from your 'Warrior-Princess' attire ASAP."

Sif only looked down at her clothes. "Why?"

"Just roll with it."

Meanwhile, the guys were out playing poker.

"Okay...um...I'm gonna put out eight chips...and...$500." Tony said, putting up just that.

"I'll see your eight chips with nine, and $501."

"What? Steve! That is the most bullshit thing I've ever heard!" Tony complained.

"It's still allowed." Clint reminded.

"I do not understand this game. I thought you English people came up with games that were supposed to be fun." Thor commented, "This game makes me upset."

"Blondie's right. This is making me upset, too. Let's do something else." Tony said.

"Like what?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Hey boys~." Natasha said, approaching.

"Nat, what part of _Guy's_ Night Out seems to be escaping you?" Tony asked, leaning on the table.

"And where is Sif? You left her alone?" Thor asked.

"No. Sif's here with me." Natasha answered, grinning broadly.

"Well stop being a damn Cheshire Cat and tell us where she is exactly!" Tony demanded.

"Tony, calm down. Dammit, you're just giving in to her game of 'agitate the guys'." Steve said, rolling his eyes.

"Sif! They want to see you!"

"I look ridiculous."

"No you don't! Come on!"

Sif emerged from the wall she was hiding behind.

Everyone at the table was too busy staring in utter shock to say anything.

She stood there, awaiting feedback. Natasha had dressed her in a yellow flowy tank top, very short denim shorts, and red 3½ inch heels. She had also straightened her long, blonde, usually curly locks.

"_Damn_." Tony said, letting a grin cross his lips, "You look even finer than you did before."

Steve and Clint nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Sif...you look like a modern New Yorker. The one's who attract major attention out of a crowd of people." Clint complimented.

"Well thank you...but...I'm not used to being the one everyone has their eyes on..."

"Thor, what do _you_ think?" Tony asked, shoving the seemingly hypnotized God's shoulder.

"What? Oh...Um...Wow. I just...I do not know what to say. For the first time in a long time...I am speechless."

"In a good way or a bad way?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"In a good way, of course."

Sif smiled a little. It was the first smile that everyone 9excluding Thor and Natasha) have ever seen her pull of.

"So that's what you look like when you smile." Dr. Banner said, laughing a little.

Sif shrugged. "You have never seen it, have you?"

Tony shook his head. "You can bet your ass I haven't."

"Tony, you barely know Steve's smile." Natasha said, laughing.

"What're you laughing for? That's true."

Everyone laughed, except Tony, that is.

"Alright, take a picture. It'll last longer." Natasha giggled.

Tony and Clint took out their cameras, even though Natasha was joking.

Sif laughed as they took pictures of her.

"'Kay, Sif. Let's get you home. Bye guys."

"Bye." They waved to her.

Natasha and Sif walked down the night shrouded streets, the cold night air chilling them a little.

"You know, Thor seemed pretty impressed." Natasha recalled, laughing a little.

"Yes. I do not believe I've seen him that speechless a day in my life before."

"I wonder how Loki would have reacted."

"Loki would have died. Just laid there and died. We Asgardian women are not used to showing so much skin, so when we do, it is a very special moment." Sif informed.

"That must have been why Thor was so speechless like that."

Sif nodded. "Exactly. You are very smart."

Natasha laughed. "Oh please. A five year old could have pieced that together. Thanks, though."

"You are very welcome."

"Could you tell me a little more about where your from? Thor talks about it a lot, but I would love to hear it from a woman's point of view."

"Well, Asgard is definitely in a man's favor. Yes, women are very respected as those who deliver life, but yet, women are oh so very watched over. It's like we never get to go anywhere where 'protection' is not insured. I did not like living that way, so I snaked my way out of the house a lot. And that is how I met Thor and Loki. They were out in the palace gardens, playing and sparring-like little gods do- and my father was of course one of Odin's Lords, so I came to the gardens to see them. Sure, we had seen each other around before, but we had never really talked. Well, that changed when I came up and said hello. I asked if they would let me play with them and they were shocked. An Asgardian Lady? Wanting to play with them? They of course said yes, and I told them to treat me as if I were a god, like one of them. They were a little awkward at first..."

"But we accepted her. As one of our own kind, a god. And she enjoyed playing alongside us. She was different of course...no ordinary Lady. She was like one of the lords, and we eventually learned to treat her as one of us. My mother and father and her mother and father were furious at first. 'How could you allow Lady Sif to get dirty like that? How could you tackled her and treat her as if she were an Asgardian boy? We do not treat out women that way!' they complained to us. But eventually my father composed a plan. He said to her father, 'Sif is obviously not going to accept the life of a Lady, so let us do this. Let us make a warrior of her, train her with my sons to create Asgards very first female warrior.' Of course Asgardian Ladies were allowed to fight, but not to be warriors. Sif though, was the first. And that is only one of the things that made her special and unique, unlike all the other Ladies, who stayed locked up in their homes, watching the warriors train in the courtyard as they drank tea and chose a husband. No...she was there with us in the courtyard, and that, besides her beauty, is what made her so attractive to us warriors."

"That was beautiful,Thor." Tony said, sniffling and wiping away a tear. "Just beautiful. I wish Pepper and I had that kind of story." He put his head in Steve's shoulder.

"Of course there were obstacles. My father told Loki and I that we would be of proper age soon, and soon we would need to be selecting a wife. Of course, the first woman that touched both of our minds was Sif, but there was an issue. Sif was not supposed to be married. She was a warrior, not a proper Lady. And a prince had to choose a proper Lady. Father lined up plenty of beautiful Ladies, all of them gowned and dazzled from head to toe. But even as beautiful as they were, none of them were as beautiful as Sif. Sif, who never wore make-up, dresses, or did her hair specially. She was truly beautiful. When Father said 'take your pick of the finest Ladies in Asgard...we said no. None of them were what we wanted. He was shocked. 'What do you want, then?!' he asked us, I remember his exact expression. Full of anger and curiosity. I told him, 'Father. I want not one of these fair maidens standing before me. There is only one Lady fair enough to be my princess.' Loki said the same. We glared at each other. 'Who are these maidens? Tell me! I shall fetch them at once!' Father said. Loki spoke. 'There is only one maiden. Sif. We both desire Lady Sif...'"

"I remember him telling me how taken aback Odin was. 'What?! You both share interest in ONE Lady, and it just so happens to be the roughest Lady of all, Warrior-Lady Sif? They had both nodded. I was what they wanted. Odin dismissed them. 'My princes. Leave me to think. I shall be discussing this with Frigga!' Well, that he did, and they came up with this: they ask me who I wanted to marry. I had never figured out that they acquired feelings of that type for me, so I was shocked when Odin proposed this idea to me. I told him 'Sir...I know not of which one I want to marry...I knew not they loved me...so I never gave it thought. He said 'Okay then. They will compete for your hand, and in the end you will choose which one of my sons is best suited for you.'"

"She said okay. That was when it began. Loki had become my rival, and even though he is my brother, I had to show him no mercy. We competed in many ways: fights, capability contests, even _appearance_."

"Poor Loki. He didn't stand a chance in that one, I'd bet." Clint said, laughing a little.

Thor rolled his eyes. "Continuing, the final contest was probably the most crucial. We had to state to her why we wanted to marry Lady Sif. I can remember both speeches as vividly as possible. Loki went first. He bowed to her, 'Lady Sif...you are lovely. Though all these other maidens should be considered lovelier, you are the one who continues to amaze me. You are the one I want to marry because..."

"...you are the one who I can look at and see the true beauty shining forth, rather than materialistic beauty. Your beauty is real, and it shines more radiant than the sun. You and I belong together, Lady Sif.'"

"Wow." Natasha said, "If a man told me that I'd automatically choose him."

"Well, listen to what Thor had to say. He came up to me, kneeling as he looked into my eyes. He put his hand over mine. He spoke. 'Sif. You are by far the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. You impress me more and more every day, and I don't know if, for the sake of my mind, that I can take much more. But I do not care. I want to be with you because you are brighter than anything. I love you..."

"...that single statement could never cover how my heart beats at a quicker pace when I see you. You are everything. The sun, the stars, the love of my life. And I will always, no matter what, be in love with you. Even if you choose Loki and I have to be betrothed to someone else. You will still be the one I love, Siffie."

Tony sniffed. "Oh God. That...wow. I could never tell Pepper that."

Clint laughed. "What a wonderful boyfriend you are."

Natasha cried a little. "Wow...That was...Oh my goodness..."

Sif laughed. "That's when I fell completely in love with him-"

"And that's when I became horribly angry." Loki interrupted.

Sif looked up. Loki was standing on the building adjacent to them.

"Loki!" Sif and Natasha screamed at identical times.


	5. Loki the Unpredictable

Sif Meets the Avengers

Chapter 5

***...***

"Hello." Loki responded, a nonchalant wave and an arrogant, smug smile crossing his lips.

A seemingly hollow silence followed his greeting. But really, the silence spoke more than a thousand words...so loud a message, it was deafening.

Sif finally spoke after a period that seemed like it lasted forever, when really it was only a few seconds. "You...you say you love me...if it is true...why do you treat me like this? The root of love, Loki, is happiness. I am not happy." Her fists shook in frustration. Loki just doesn't understand it, does he?

Loki frowned, a solemn look on his face for what seemed like the very first time. No arrogant comment, no smug smiles...nothing. This was the truly serious Loki. He may be evil, but he does not like to see his love in pain. "Sif...do not worry. I am aware that true love's root is true happiness, but I am stubborn in my belief that we can be happy together."

"Loki! Shut it! You know she doesn't love you! Do what normal people do and get over it!" Natasha yelled.

Sif looked to Natasha. She'd just messed up, _bad_.

"Mortal! Silence!" Loki pointed his staff at her, anger flooding his dark eyes as the head of it illuminated in a blue light. A beam shot from it, and Natasha used her athleticism to get away from it.

Though she felt she was successful, the beam nicked the side of her bare arm. She grimaced and yelled a bit at the pain.

Sif frowned. "Loki!" She growled in frustration upon realizing she didn't have her weapons with her. She always seemed to run into Loki at the worst times! She regained her posture. Time to get angry. She jumped up high, the ground rippling and cracking under her, her superhuman abilities allowing her to reach the top of the building with ease. She landed with a controlled slam, the building vibrated and cracked under her heels. Her expression was serious, angry, and ready. She was ready for whatever Loki had to bring to the table.

Loki looked at her, shock in his eyes. Fight his love? How could he?

"You are clueless. You understand nothing, yet you think you know everything."

"You sound like Thor." Loki said, crossing his arms.

"Maybe you should listen to your brother more often. He knows what he is preaching. After all, which one of you was heir to the Allfather's throne?"

Loki frowned. Then he grinned. "Sif. You have not changed in the slightest from when we were young. You always did know just what to say to make someone angry."

"Are you going to fight me, or give a lecture?"

"I would rather give a lecture than hurt you, Love." Loki said, smiling.

Sif rolled her eyes. "Regardless, I am still going to come after you." She raised her leg and stomped hard, the ground cracking harshly at this motion.

Sif kept her balance, but Loki was unstable for a few moments. He regained his balance and looked at her. "Love, you are making me angry." He seemingly warned.

"Wonderful." Sif said, "If that made you upset, you will be livid at this!" She threw her fist his way.

Loki, knowing of her exceptional power, dodged quickly.

She kept up with persistence, kicking and punching, moving them closer to the edge of the building as she neared him in her moves.

He eventually decided to grab her arm as she missed yet another time.

Sif frowned. "Let go."

"What if I refuse?"

She pivoted on her heel and spun in circles, Loki still had a grip on her arm. She thrust her arm downward, slamming the God of Mischief into the hard concrete.

He cried out and released her.

Sif wanted to stay and fight, but Natasha was down there, bleeding away. She kicked Loki in the stomach and jumped back down, to Natasha's level. "Hello." She greeted when she had made it down.

"Sif...how did you do...?" Natasha's voice was faint and soft because of the blood loss.

"Loki is still up there. I am not prepared enough for it to be a fair match anyway, so let me focus on getting you back to S.H.I.E.L.D, before you...die." She put Natasha's arm over her shoulder, supporting her in every way she could. "I advise you to hold on as tightly as you can." Sif said, readying herself to take off into the air.

...

"Huh." Tony said as the returned to S.H.I.E.L.D, so they could each gather a few things. "You think the girls went home?"

Thor shook his head. "I doubt it. Sif does not have anywhere to stay."

"Maybe she went to Nat's. You never know." Clint said.

Sif hauled Natasha into the meeting room, where the men stood.

Dr. Banner's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"Loki happened." Sif answered, "Do any of you know a..." she stopped at Dr. Banner. "...doctor." Her eyes had _"Please?"_ in them.

"Alright." He said, "Lay her down on the table and I'll see what I can do."

"I am sure she will be grateful...whenever she regains consciousness." Sif assured.

"Where did Loki find you?" Thor asked as Dr. Banner began working.

"I do not remember the exact location. It was somewhere in New York City's...Time Square, I believe it was called."

"Time Square? What was Loki doing there? Gambling?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony laughed. "Gambling. Anywho, we better find out what's going on around here. Loki could surprise attack all of us like he did Sif any time."

"Loki refuses to fight Sif, unless they were roughhousing." Thor called to attention, "We could definitely use that fact to our advantage, should that occur."

"What, you mean run like Hell with her as a shield?" Tony asked, making a running motion with his fingers.

"No. That was not at all what I meant." Thor said, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"What you _should_ do is update me first so I know what's happened, and then I can assist you." A voice said upon entering the room.

Everyone (excluding Natasha and Dr. Banner) turned to see Nick Fury standing in the doorway.

Tony approached Fury slowly. While he walked, he spoke; "Eavesdrop, will ya? How do you know we weren't planning to come see you, Cyclops?"

"Because Stark, you made no plans of 'Let's talk to Fury'."

"Forget that! You are here now! What do you suggest we do?" Sif asked, growing tired of the back and forth.

"I've got a plan in mind, if you are all willing to cooperate."


	6. Preparations

Sif Meets the Avengers

Chapter 6

***.***

They gathered at a table to have a good discussion.

Dr. Banner, though, stayed at the table over and worked on Natasha, who was still unconscious. He was praying she didn't wake, or she'd wake to some intense pain. He planned to sow up the spot which has been severely bleeding, but he was working on cleaning it out and halting the blood loss.

Tony spoke first, not surprisingly. "Okay, Loki's back. I vote we just kill him this time."

Thor shook his head. "You know I am against that. He is still my brother, no matter how disgusting he may act."

Sif nodded. "In a way, I still consider us friends, though his behavior is out of control. What he is doing is for the so called 'benefit' of me, and I do not think he should face a death penalty for that much."

"Don't you see, though?" Steve said, "He is endangering the life of Earth's citizens every second he is here! He's already devastated Rome, Berlin, Dubai, London, and New York!"

"Not only does Loki wish to marry Sif, he also believes that the Earthlings were made to be conquered, and he wishes to be the conqueror." Thor mentioned.

"I remember him mentioning that last time around," Fury said, nodding, "but still, are you _positive_ that Loki still deserves life? Are you sure you are not pitying him because he is your brother, Thor?"

Thor thought. "I guess that is part of it, but I know Loki, more than anyone else here. I know he has no true intentions of hurting the Earth people. He just wants them to be 'controlled', and he will let no one block him from his goal. The penalty for that just happens to be death or severe injury. That does not make it okay...it just is that-"

"Loki's a Nut-Job." Clint finished.

"I would agree." Dr. Banner said, continuing with Natasha. "Loki is a little crazy, that's for sure."

"I cannot say you are wrong, but still...crazy people exist." Sif reminded, "Do you think every crazy person needs to die?"

"Point." Steve recognized, "Okay, fine. We shouldn't kill the man. But what should we do? Punishing him didn't work."

"Well," Tony said, "Just punish him harder. He'll eventually get it."

"How soon is eventually?" Fury asked.

"Soon." Sif said, "Odin and I will be having a talk when we bring Loki back to Asgard."

"Let's rewind here," Tony suggested, "Before we can punish the guy, we've gotta catch him."

"You are right," Thor said, "But Loki has probably learned from his mistakes. He has probably got a bigger, better army; an indestructible plan; and he is probably a much better warrior."

"That means we have to better ourselves." Sif said, "The competition is harsh."

"What are you willing to do in order to prepare yourselves?" Fury asked. "Think fast. Loki is probably out, giving another city his 'bow to me' speech."

"I suggest we buddy up and train our hearts out." Steve said.

"Uh no." Tony said, "If you went to first grade, you know that seven is an odd number. That won't work out evenly. What I suggest is that I train with Sif and the rest of you can go fuck yourselves."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Bad plan. (1) Sif hates you. (2) We need to consider everyone's feelings and that itself could lead us to victory. How about we all just train separately, then we all get back together here and see how much we've improved by fighting together, testing our teamwork."

"That is a genius plan, Clint." Sif said, "Genius. I like that one."

Clint grinned. "See. I'm smarter than you guys give me credit for."

"Don't let it go to your head. You had _one _good plan. One." Tony reminded.

"One more than you've ever had." Clint muttered.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"Both of you. Shut it." Steve ordered.

"Thank you, Captain." Fury said. "Now, you need to do more than that. I suggest, if I may add my two cents, that you keep track of your progress. This is serious. There's no time to be wasted."

"Right. Let's start tomorrow, though. I'm tired." Tony said.

"Loki could be coming any time now, and you put your tiredness over the safety of the world?" Steve asked.

"Loki gets tired, too. I'm sure he's sleeping some nights." Tony argued.

"Alright. Let's get outta here." Fury stood.

Everyone else stood.

Dr. Banner had just finished with Natasha, who was still knocked out.

"I'll take her home." Sif said, throwing Natasha over her shoulder, "I know where she is staying."

Sif walked through the cold streets. It was late, so she kept looking over her shoulder. The one Natasha wasn't over.

"Sif? What happened?" Natasha asked upon waking in her bed, Sif standing by the window.

"Loki knocked you out and Dr. Banner gave you surgery." She abruptly informed.

Natasha glanced at her arm. "Oh. I'm guessing you brought me here?"

"That I did."

"Well, the least I can do for you is let you stay here. I know you've got nowhere to go."

…

Sif found herself in some fields, hollow from no one being there. She had all her weapons with her, her Mourning Star, Bow & Arrow, Swords, Nunchucks, and of course, her raw power. She didn't have all her armor on, though.

Tony was in his (now repaired) Stark Tower, the bottom floor. He had suited up, and had created his computer generated 'enemies' to practice on.

Steve entered the training/gym room in S.H.I.E.L.D, setting up the punching bags of many kinds.

Dr. Banner had to train outside, behind a hollow, abandoned building. He knew no one would come near.

Clint stood atop a hill, many targets set up around him.

Natasha found a good room to work on her agility, speed, and athleticism.

Thor stood out in the open fields (different from where Sif was). He put his hammer to the sky. It begin to collect and create the lightening and thunder in the sky. He worked on his aim and strength.

The ground quaked around Sif as she stomped and practiced her agility with her many weapons.

Tony obliterated his many enemies, two at a time, but he had some difficulty with how many of them there were.

Steve fought as hard as he could, trying to increase him stamina by pushing himself on, even when he got tired.

Dr. Banner turned into the Hulk, smashing everything with harsh, controlled hits. He worked on his power, increasing it. He also worked on his maneuverability.

Clint shot the many targets, some without even looking. He wanted to increase his ability to shoot without looking, so he used his sense of hearing. The targets had a steady beep, so he listened for it and tried to shoot them as quickly as possible.

Natasha also worked on her own stamina and her martial art techniques, strengthening herself.

Soon, they believed they were all ready.

S.H.I.E.L.D was everyone's destination after a few days, they had docked their progress and had it with them.


	7. The Avengers Officially Assemble

Sif Meets the Avengers

Chapter 7

***.***

Fury met them in the HQ. He stood affront them all, they were standing in sort of a semi-circle.

They were all suited up, knowing of the event set to take place today.

"Well, conveniently enough, Loki has given us enough time. I'm supposing you all did what was asked of you?"

"No, we just sat around on our asses for the last week." Tony said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"What will we do now?" Natasha asked. She already knew, but she felt like changing the subject before an argument germinated.

"You will test out your teamwork. Get on it right away. We don't know for a fact how close Loki is."

"I know for a fact how close Loki is." A voice echoed from the ceiling.

The Avengers (and Fury) looked up to see a certain dark haired God standing comfortably on the ceiling ledge. He was grinning. "I heard you talking about me, old friends. I had to come revisit you to see what all the fuss was about!"

Sif's brow furrowed in a mixture of anger, frustration, and irritation. She was suited and armed, ready for him this time around.

"Guess we'll have to cut right to the chase." Steve said. He was referring to the training they were going to do now being canceled by the sudden arrival of Loki Laufeyson.

Thor looked up to Loki. "Brother, you never seem to learn from your mistakes."

"Oh no, Thor." Loki corrected, "I _have_ learned from my mistakes indeed. And this time, I've learned so much from them, that I will be successful in my plan to conquer the Earth People, marry the woman I truly love and that you _do not _deserve, and _kill_ **all** of you, excluding Sif, of course."

Sif stepped forward,"Loki, you are making a big mistake. The Earth People are wild and reckless, yes-"

"Hey!" Tony said, crossing his arms in offense, "Hurtful!"

She glared at him. Then went on, "But who are you to conquer them? They are in need of a good leader, but you are not what they have in mind! They were made to be ruled and taught by their _own_ kind, as we are!"

"Yeah. _You_ ruling us will just screw everything up." Tony agreed, honestly.

"No matter how earnestly you attempt," Loki began, "nothing will change my feelings toward the Earth Nation. Look at them. They lack _many_ things. I disagree with them needing their own kind to rule them. They need someone of an upper class, someone who knows their many weaknesses. Someone they shall fear. That someone is me. And Sif, why are you fighting it? We can rule together, and continue the production of Gods here, on this planet. They shall rule forever."

"You will never understand, Loki, if you keep yourself on this track!" Sif slammed her fist into the wall, the ledge on the ceiling rattling from its frame being hit with such hard force.

Loki moved from it, to the level of his opponents. "It is you who will never understand! I do not care what any of you have to say, my plan is my plan and I **will **stick to it!"

"Can we kill him _now_,Thor?" Tony asked as if a child in waiting would.

"No." Thor said simply.

"We just have to knock some sense into him." Sif said, staring Loki dead in the eye.

"Oh, no!" Loki said sarcastically, "I have got the Avengers after me! Whatever shall I do?"

Sif was angered even further by this. She raised her hand to Loki and smacked him, right across his face. "You are stupid! Do you comprehend that?! Stupid!"

Thor, Natasha, Tony, Steve, and Dr. Banner were shocked at that gesture. That was not what they were expecting.

"Go Sif!" Natasha cheered, practically.

Loki rose himself from the ground, a big red mark on his face. He coughed a little, making it obvious that he was not expecting that either. "Wow."

She grabbed him by the shirt, the tears visible in her eyes. "You...You do not understand it, Loki! The sacrifices Thor has made to make you safe! You cannot let anger and jealousy rule your life! Even I have made sacrifices for you!"

Loki stared at her. "Are you saying that you actually care?"

"Of course she does!" Thor said, pulling Sif off of Loki and holding her gently, "We all do!"

Loki actually thought for a moment. "Let me think here...Go back to Asgard and be punished...or...kill all of you, marry Lady Sif, and rule a planet..." He pointed his staff at Thor, "I think we all know what I am going to choose."

Thor grew almost as angry as Sif. "Then we will just have to fight, then. And then...we will bring you home by **force** a second time."

Loki rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers.

Darkness pooled in the sky, a slight quaking among them. The large window behind Loki revealed it to be caused by his army. They were bigger, there were more of them, they were stronger and fiercer.

Thor looked out at them. "Your army? Why don't you join them?!" He said, pushing Loki with a lot of force, sending him tumbling out of the side of the building and into New York City.

Loki, as he fell from this height, looked toward the ground approaching. All he did was simply stick out his staff, creating a barrier around himself. That allowed him to land with ease and without pain.

Tony flipped his mask so that it was on. He looked toward Sif.

She nodded.

"Avengers, Assemble!" Tony yelled as all the others finished suiting up.

Dr. Banner transformed as he jumped out of the huge hole, like the rest of them.

The struggle with Loki would officially start all over again.


End file.
